The present invention relates to an anchor pin and, more particularly, to a telescoping anchor pin.
A small water vessel, such as a boat, canoe, kayak and the like, is convenient to use for a recreational fishing trip. Occasionally, it is desirable to keep the small water vessel in one place to fish. However, the wind and current may move the small water vessel and make it difficult for the user to stay in the same place. Anchor pins can be used to anchor the small water vessel. However, anchor pins tend to be large and unwieldy. It is hard to store an 8 ft. to 10 ft. pole.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved anchor pin for small water vessels.